Rockin' Robot (Mike)
Rockin' Robot, or Mike is a microphone and tape recorder toy made by Playskool, appearing in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. His additional feature is an AM/FM radio tuner. He is a minor supporting character and one of Andy's many toys. Rockin' Robot was based on the real life toy manufactured by Playskool in 1991, known as "Playskool Rockin' Robot." A real-life Rockin' Robot was made in response to his appearance in Toy Story. Toy Story In Toy Story, Rockin' Robot is first seen when all the toys are coming out into the open bedroom after Woody signals that the coast is clear. He is then shown helping Woody give the staff meeting before Andy's brthday party by providing his microphone to help amplify Woody's voice. He seemed to be shocked that Andy's party was moved to that day, even though Andy's birthday was not until the following week. This frustrated Woody in that every Christmas and birthday event, they go through the same situation of anxiety. When Hamm alerts the toys that the birthday guests have arrived, Rockin' Robot, along with basically every other toy, except Woody, run to the window to see what kind of sized presents his friends are bringing, in fear that Andy may get bigger toys and that they will all be sold or thrown away. Upon Buzz's arrival, Rockin' Robot, along with all the other toys take a immediate liking towards him. One night, when Woody accidentally knocked Buzz out the window, many of the toys accuse him of doing it on purpose to get rid of him. It is possible that Rockin' Robot was one of the few toys that did not accuse him of doing it intentionally. However, it is hinted that he soon lost his trust in Woody after seeing him holding Buzz's severed arm at Sid's house during the middle of the film. Soon after this, Rockin' Robot was packed away in the moving boxes with the rest of Andy's toys and didn't appear again until the end of the film. Unlike most of the toys, Rockin' Robot does not appear when the toys proceed in throwing Woody out of the moving van. It is possible that he was there, but to the audience's eye, he is nowhere to be seen. Rockin' Robot appears again in Andy's bedroom at the Christmas present meeting, appearing alongside See 'n Say and Mr. Potato Head before hearing what presents Andy receives for Christmas. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Rockin' Robot has a much smaller role than in the first film and only appears in some background scenes. He first appears helping the toys look for Woody's hat before he had to leave for Cowboy Camp. When Buster hunts for Woody in Andy's room, Rockin' Robot is seen getting knocked over by Buster while on the run searching for Woody. When the Davis' have their yard sale, Rockin' Robot, along with the rest toys panic in fear that they will be sold. When Wheezy is stranded out at the yard sale, Woody and Buster go to his rescue and free him. When Woody is thrown off Buster, Al McWhiggin finds him and steals Woody from Andy. Mike attends the detective session on identifying Woody’s kidnapper and is very shocked upon discovering that it was Al from Al’s Toy Barn, as no one knew who it was at the time of the theft. At the end of the film, the toys reunite and Wheezy uses Rockin' Robot as a karaoke machine and sings "You've Got a Friend in Me" with his microphone. Category:Characters Category:Andy's Toys